


come slowly and take me

by doienism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doienism/pseuds/doienism





	come slowly and take me

Doyoung locks the door behind him without thinking twice. At this point, no amount of denial can make him postpone what’s bound to happen. He lifts his eyes, slowly. There’s sweat dripping down his nape even though the room is chilly enough with the AC on. 

Jeno is right there, completely naked and exposed, kneeling on the floor in the middle of Doyoung’s room and there’s a part – almost insignificant, really – of Doyoung’s brain that hates himself for what he feels when he sees the muscles of Jeno’s back flexing under his smooth, untainted skin. Jeno is so strong, Doyoung knows that. He has seen Jeno shirtless countless times, has seen the way his abs are hard and the way his thighs are strong. Doyoung has felt Jeno’s thighs around his hips, as Jeno dry humped him urgently, pleading for his hyung to do something. 

At that time, Doyoung still had things under control. He didn’t move, didn’t touch Jeno as Jeno chased his orgasm, mouth open against Doyoung’s shoulder. Now, though… There’s only so much Doyoung can handle. Jeno has grown up so well, his face has angled, he’s tall and good looking and smells sweet and feels soft to the touch. When he first meet Jeno, the younger boy always looked so frightened, and it was understandable, obviously, because Doyoung knows Jeno’s always being the mama’s boy and moving out of home was nerve wracking. Jeno was always polite, obedient. Doyoung would be lying if he didn’t say he had thought about fucking Jeno before that party, corrupting him, making him squirm under his touch. But Jeno was just a child. 

Until the party, that is. Jeno got drunk too fast on sweet alcohol and when Doyoung found him he felt like his duty as a hyung was to take care of him, and Jeno smiled so brightly. Doyoung had circled his waist, but Jeno was stronger now – stronger than what Doyoung remembered him being – and he pushed Doyoung against the hallways wall.

“Hyung.” He had whispered. “Doyu hyung.”

“Yes?”

“You’re so hot, hyung.” Jeno said, his breath was hot and Doyoung could swear Jeno was drooling. “So hot, I want you, I think of you all the time, I get off to you almost every night.”

Doyoung tensed up. “Jeno-ah, come on…”

Jeno just held him harder, then, somehow, his thigh was in between Jeno’s legs and Jeno was grinding on it, really rubbing his hard dick all over the expanse of Doyoung’s leg and he was letting out such cute whimpers, such soft moans. Doyoung held Jeno’s waist and…. He didn’t even try to stop him, he just held Jeno there until he came. 

It took him so long to come to terms with his desire and during his struggle he realised Jeno wasn’t so innocent because he seized every opportunity to press himself against Doyoung, during movie nights, during their car ride to clubs around the town, during their study lessons in the library – he kept surrounding Doyoung and, well. 

Doyoung is only human.

“Jeno.” He says and tries not to get high on the power he feels when Jeno whimpers just from hearing his voice. “Did you do everything I told you to?”

Jeno nods, like the good boy he is, knowing he has no permission to talk.

“Did you finger yourself open for my cock, baby?”

Jeno tenses up, the muscles on his back tightening. He nods again. 

“You’re so good, aren’t you?” Doyoung walks to him, and when he’s close enough, he pets Jeno’s hair softly. “I’m going to have so much fun with you tonight.”

Doyoung moves until he’s settled on the bed, spreads his legs open. “Come.”

And Jeno crawls to him, staring down at the floor. He is so obedient, so good. Doyoung’s been hard since their making out session downstairs, now, seeing Jeno crawling on all fours and resting his forehead against Doyoung’s knees, god, his cock is rock hard.

“Jeno.” Doyoung calls, and presses his fingertips to Jeno’s scalp. “You have permission to talk.”

Jeno’s immediate response is “Master.” and it’s said softly, like a feather touch.

“Yes, Jeno?”

“Master, I–” He struggles, still, to voice his needs, his desires. It’s fine, though, Doyoung loves to coach him open, layer by layer until Jeno is completely vulnerable. “Master, I need to taste you.”

Doyoung hums. “You want me to let your dirty mouth around my cock?”

Jeno nods, he's still looking down, and Doyoung misses his cute eyes, curious and dark. “Look at me.” And Jeno’s head shots up. “You deserve it?” Doyoung asks.

Jeno nods again. “Yes, Master, I deserve it. I have been good. A good boy for you.”

Doyoung’s index finger slides across Jeno’s jawline. “That’s true, angel.” 

“Can I?” Jeno asks, eager to suck, to have his mouth full of cock. Doyoung can’t deny him this privilege. 

“Take my cock out yourself.” 

Jeno beams at him, finally reaching to touch. He starts off slow, hands caressing Doyoung’s thighs, but then he presses his palm against the bulge in Doyoung’s pants and the older man hisses in pleasure, what makes Jeno fumble with the buttons until, after some tries, Doyoung’s cock springs free. 

Licking his lips, Jeno holds his cock at the base.

“Big.” He says, and sticks his tongue out, licking flatly all over Doyoung’s length. Jeno loves sucking cock, that much is obvious. The first time he had managed to pin Doyoung down in the bed and strip him from every coherent thought, he had sucked Doyoung dry, until it hurt. 

He's an eager to please little boy, Doyoung thinks fondly as he watches Jeno busying himself with sucking a bruise on his thigh.

Jeno's thumb swipes across the precome beading at the tip of Doyoung's dick, it's flushed a deep rose colour, almost pink, and it makes Jeno want it even more, he opens his mouth again and slides his hyung's dick into his mouth. 

Even being experienced doesn't mean anything when Jeno is sucking him off, because Jeno is different, he likes it so much, he whines and moans around the thick cock like it's the only thing he's ever wanted inside his mouth, he squeezes Doyoung's thighs and sucks his cock deeper, gagging a little because even though he loves it, he still needs more practise. His eyes are watering and he's breathing heavily. Doyoung says "Like that baby, such a good job." and Jeno keens, he makes a humming sound as he slurps on Doyoung's cock.

Doyoung looks down at his boy, he is so messy and so endearing. He’s got both hands around his cock, around the base, and he’s bobbing his head up and down, up and down, forcefully and quickly because Doyoung knows Jeno enjoys the pain, enjoys the feeling of fucking his own mouth, enjoys when he tries to speak the next day and his voice breaks.

“You’re going to make me cum, Jeno?”

Jeno moans loudly, making a show of sucking. He pulls back, “Yes, hyung, please, want it so much, want to drink you so much–” and by this point Doyoung know’s Jeno is gone. He will still beg for Doyoung to stuff his cock deep inside his ass even after he makes Doyoung come from getting his dick sucked. 

“Swallow everything, baby, until the last drop.” Doyoung orders, and he lets go. Lets himself be engulfed by Jeno’s young, hot mouth, lets Jeno’s sounds take over his hearing, it feels so good, so good to have Jeno kneeling for him. 

Doyoung doesn’t care if he’s wrong, if his friends would disapprove of him fucking someone so young, he doesn’t care if Jeno’s friends would call him a creep, all he cares about is Jeno and his mouth, his ass, him.

Doyoung’s orgasm hits Jeno by surprise, because he is so focused on feeling the weight of that cock on his tongue, the girth stretching his mouth open, that he doesn’t realise Doyoung is coming until his mouth is full of cum.

It drips from the corner of his mouth, a mess of drool and cum on his face.

“I said,” Doyoung holds Jeno by his black, long-ish hair. “Swallow everything.”

Jeno obeys, licking around his lips to catch the come that dripped from his mouth, brings his hand to his face, hoping to gather around as much cum as possible before stuffing it into his mouth, he licks Doyoung clean and finally, sighs happily.

“Thank you, thank you.”

Doyoung smiles at him. “You want to get fucked, baby?” Jeno assents. “Then get on the bed, finger yourself for me. Do you think you can get me hard again?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s see.”

And Doyoung knows the night is far from ending.


End file.
